Hand reels are known and are used with one end of a fishing line secured to the reel and the other end connected to one or more hooks. Other accessories such as floats, lures, etc. may also be attached to the fishing line. A hand reel is not used with a fishing rod.
A disadvantage of known hand reels is that they leave the hooks, floats, lures, etc. exposed after the fishing line has been wound around the reel. Such exposed items are an injury risk, are untidy for storage, can entangle with the fishing line and other objects and create mess. It is time consuming and considered impractical to remove the accessories, store them separately, and re-attach them to the fishing line at the next use. Another disadvantage of known hand reels is that they are bulky and can occupy significant storage space.